dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball PD: Episode 3 (RP)
Heroes Brudikai Asonja Cumber Trunks Supreme kai of Time Villains Mira Towa Broly Trouble in the Timeline! What is the Time Patrol? Brudikai's aura flashed staring intently at Mira. "Brudikai isn't going to win." Cumber said. Asonja crossed his arms, watching quietly. Well, depending on his strength, he might stand longer... Asonja thought to himself, trying to logically displace the winner. But, strength-wise, he won't stand a chance. He'll just steadily get weaker, but he'll stay up longer than most of us would... Brudikai and mira took one step and dissapeared creating shockwaves as they clashed in the sky. Brudikai headbutted Mira then axe kicked him into the ground. Mira got up and teleported kneeing brud in the gut. Asonja just continued to watch, his small amount of scales on his skin shimmering a bit on the sunlight. It was a bit strange how they didn't vanish, like it was supposed to be part of the darkenergy he was given earlier. He was also thinking about that himself. Mira then kicked brudikai to the ground. "AW F*CK!" Brudikai said as he fell making a crater in the ground. Mira landed softly onto the ground. "You're not done yet huh Son of Broly?" An army pushed up from the rubbble soon the rest of Brudikai followed. "Far from it!" Brudikai grab his necklace and ripped it off. Asonja's eyes widened a bit at the sight of this. He can't be serious... He thinks. "We might want to move!" Cumber backed up a few feet. "Yeah, I agree..." Asonja flew back several meters. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Brudikai flashed blue as his power level couldn't be felt anymore. "NOW FOR ROUND 2!" Brudikai said as he punched mira in the stomach in what almost seemed like an instant a ki wave appeared on the otherside of Mira's body. Mira's body tore apart from the blast and he fell to the ground. "Wha... Agh How can you have that type of energy... I.... I didn't feel it at all!" "It's god ki Mira his mother trained him in it, that overprotective B*tch is going to ruin everything with him!" Towa said picking up the badly damaged Mira "And whats the problem with being overprotective Towa?" Amaterasu said suddenly behind the group. The panic flashed in Towa's eyes and teleported away. "This isn't over Brudikai. Our fight has just begin, train hard so you don't dissapoint me." Mira said as they left. Asonja moved away a bit from Amaterasu, staying quiet. Well this is embarassing... Asonja thinks to himself. I hope she doesn't notice something different about me... "I knew since the begining." ''"Amaterasu said talking to Asonja in his mind. "''I created you that way didn't I?" Asonja gave a surprised look and looked away, sweating a little bit. No argument there, Ms... ''He responds. ''I didn't even know about this...thing that dwells in me. I thought I was a normal saiyan like Brud and Cumber are. Now I just feel different... "Do you really think a saiyan can grow scales...." Amterasu replied "Anyway. someone would like to talk to the three of you." Amaterasu moved to the side. A young man with short purple hair bowed to amaterasu first before adressing the group. "Hello everyone I'm sure one of you know me since he's my brother in law but." He swallowed nervously. "My name is Trunks I'm with the Time Patrol, My job is to protect all of time from disaster. Those two you just saw, their names are Towa and Mira I've been tracking them for 3 years and I never thought they'd come here. This universe is so far off from the normal time I didn't think it was possible for them to come. I'm sorry I got you all ropped up in this." He bowed as he apologized. "Well I guess we should help then?" "I guess, I don't like that Mira guy...." Cumber said. "Fine by me...I'll stick to the sides, as usual." Asonja replies, crossing his arms again as if hiding his scales on his arms. Though, some was still visible on the left side of his face. "Sorry but since your timeline is in trouble as well you'll need your full cooperation as well Asonja." Trunks said. polietly. "Yeah Asonja, the entire universe could be destroyed and you're just gunna stick to the sidelines, even with your new transformation?" Brudikai said turning normal. "But wait whats in it for me?" "You can fight strong guys and eat as much ramen as you want without my sister yelling at you." Trunks replied. "I'm in." Brudikai said with little convincing. "Jeez, even I'm not a good convincer and he's in..." Asonja grumbled a bit, completely forgetting about his 'timeline being in disaster' thing. "Please come with me." Trunks said a portal was opened and walked through. "Cmon guys!" Brudikai said going through first, "After you then." Cumber said turning to Asonja. Asonja nods, not saying another word. He slowly went into the portal, as if he was worried about what would happen once he went through. "Cmon Asonja its not gunna bite." Cumber said jokingly, "Screw off..." He grumbled and fully went through. Cumber went through after asonja and all three was in a big circular room with a high ceiling. The walls seem to be decerated with purple scrolls. "This is the vault of time where every universe's history is held." Trunks said. Asonja was quiet for a while, taking all of it in. "And, didn't you say that my timeline is in danger too? What do you mean by that...?" "Countless timelines are in danger." A short pink girl who looked like a kai pushed her way through Cumber and Brudikai. "Everyone I would like you to meet the supreme kai of time. Her job is to watch over time and "try" to fix whats wrong." Trunks said. "Why say it like that?!" The Supreme Kai of Time said crossing her arms glaring at Trunks. "WOW SHES TINY!" Brudikai blurted out. Asonja slapped Brud's chest with the back of his right hand...that was now partially a scaled-claw. "Manners, Brudikai, you uncultered swine..." "Your the guy who never heard of Samurai jack or Jackie Chan adventures." Brudikai said. "Ya'know I always wanted to see a kai cuz our universe didn't have kais, You'd think a kai would be ya'know taller?" "My size has nothing to do with this!" The supreme kai yelled jumping up. Asonja crouched a little bit in front of the Supreme Kai. "Listen, we're getting way off track here. Can we just get to the point on why you and Trunks brought us here?" "Right, now that you all are here, your timeline and whole universe is in danger. Everything in your time line happened the exact way as it did in universe 7 the only difference is that you all don't exist there. Mira and Towa are changing those events creating false timelines. Its up to us, with your help included, to fix everything." "Sounds easy to me." Brudikai said, "Your no match for Mira yet Brudikai. The only way is that you take off your necklace. And you know what happens if you do that too much." Supreme Kai of Time warned. "Right." Brudikai said sighing. "What happens?" Cumber asked. "My body will be ripped apart due to the emense shift in power, not even my bessing of the undieing can save me from that." Brudikai explained. Asonja stayed silent the whole time, mainly trying to hide his unnormalities as best as he could. "Anyway I believe this belongs to your universe." The Supreme Kai of Time opened up a scroll that had black smoke comming out of it. "Weaklings! Where is HE!" Broly said screaming at the sky. Goku and Vegeta. Stood beaten and battered. "Who... Who is this guy?" "He is the lgendary super saiyan... we're........... we're going to die Kakarot!" "Thats so unlike you Vegeta." She closed the scroll. "Thats the broly you all know, now. You all have to stop Broly before he kills goku and Vegeta!" "Sounds easy enough for Brud here to do." Asonja pointed to him. "He's his son." "Yeah but Brud isn't strong enough to win on his own. A saiyan isn't just gunna lose to his offspring." Supreme Kai said. "YOU THINK I'M GUNNA LOSE TO HIM! I'll SHOW YOU!" Brudikai grabbed the scroll and faded into the timeline. "What!" SUpreme kai yelled. "Yeeeah one thing I forgot to mention, Brudikai takes challenges seriously. And hes kinda stupid, but talk battle and his like my mother genius wise..." Trunks said putting a hand on his chin. "Oh geez.. Asonja, Cumber please help him before he kills himself." Supreme Kai of Time facepalmed. "Killing oneself is my job and my job only." Asonja said and gripped the scroll. Cumber grabbed onto Asonja and they both teleported. They saw Brudikai, Vegeta and goku trying their best against Broly getting a few hits but then become over powered. "Pretty typical for this to happen..." Asonja says, scratching his head for a moment. "Cumber, wanna go out first?" "It doesn;t matter lets just go!" Cumber flew off kicking broly in the head while Brud aimed for the stomach. Asonja grunted a bit, and did not go after him. He stayed where he was, somewhat shaking a bit. "R-right...you do that..." "Whats the matter cmon you have to help please!" Goku said without looking at Asonja. He winced a bit, and hesitated at first. "I...I'll get there eventually just...I'm thinking..." He says with massive amounts of doubt. "Well hurry up if this monster kill us you're next!" Vegeta said chagring a final flash. Come on...! Asonja thinks to himself. There's hardly any time left and everyone's almost dead...I guess I can't help, I'm already too late.. "Asonja YOU STOP MOPPING AND HELP!" Brudikai shouted. "SPIN KICK OF DEATH!" Broly said as he spin kicked his son in the chest sending him into Goku. "I CAN'T!" Asonja shouted back. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" "PUNCH AND KICK! we're fighters arnt we?!?" Brudikai said locked up with his father in a pushing match. "I know that...but I'm not that fighter here! That's you! I'm the planner!" Asonja argued. "I can't do any of those things you're doing...you know that well, don't you?" "Well plan something!!" Brudikai lost the pushing match and was lifted into the air follwed by a kick sending him into a mountain. Asonja winced a little bit. "W-well, not under this pressure!" He shouts again. "What pressure?! You're not the one fighting he hasn't even targeted you at all yet!" Brud said crashing into Cumber. Asonja grunted a bit at that, looking away. "I don't care if he does he not...all I know is that I can't hurt him. I just can't. I don't think I'm strong enough for it." "Asonja you have to try atleast." Trunks voice came from the sky. "I say to you, why bother fighting a saiyan who can destroy entire galaxies without breaking a sweat, compared to a half-saiyan who can't even chop down a tree?!" Asonja answers with a question. "Enough of this!" Brudikai grabs Asonja and uses him as a weapon. smacking broly in the head 5 times before kneeing him in the face. Broly stumbled and fell to the ground. seemingly out. Brudikai dropped Asonja. With a facefull of a dirt, Asonja grumbled. "I hate you so much..." He says, his voice muffled. Trunks faded into the timeline. "Um...... good job? Not the way I thought you'd beat him but by the looks of it, it was effective. Anyway I'll clean up here you guys get back to the time nest." He wipes off the dirt from his face, grumbling. "Yeah yeah, whatever..." Everyone including Broly dissapeared leaving Goku and Vegeta behind. "What do you think that was all about?" Goku asked his friend. "T--that was Trunks, hmph time patrollers...." Vegeta replied. "What?" Goku asked scratching his head. "Nevermind lets just go back Kakarot." Vegeta flew off with Goku following close behind. Everyone except Broly was reapeared in the time nest. "Supreme Kai of Time, we're back." Trunks said as he was putting the scroll up. "Good job everyone dispite Brud's methods of solving problems you all did well. Is you're head ok Asonja? I haven't known Brud that long but he's..... violent even by saiyan standards, do you need an ice pack or something?" The Supreme Kai of Time said after waving to everyone. Despite his head having a small hump on it, he grumbled. "I'm fine...surely it'll heal over time by itself..." He grumbles. His scales on his arms and face were starting to spread a little bit the more he got angry or upset. "Right well you guys can go explore Conton city for a while, we'll call you when we need you." "okey dokey loki!" Brudikai said. as he walked out. "Do not...ever say that again." Asonja grumbled. "It sounds too enthusiastic..." "Okie dokie Loki!" Brud said that again. Asonja snarled, almost animal-like. He walked in the same direction, but decided to go to a different part of the city. Cumber flew off to the Mushroom desert part of conton city while Brudikai stayed in the business area everyone greeted him with smiling faces. Meanwhile a Frieza like spaceship stops above Earth. THE END Category:Roleplays Category:Short Story Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:U93 Category:Episodes